Safety cones of the type commonly used for automotive traffic signalling and control have previously been modified for use as markers in sporting events. These modified traffic cones are considerably smaller than the conventional automotive cones. The small cones are made from brightly colored rubber or plastic and, like their larger relative, include both a supporting base which is usually square, and a vertically disposed cone. Both the prior art automotive and modified sport marker cones are designed to maintain a vertical orientation unless hit horizontally from the side, either by an automobile or, with the smaller version, a person rolling against the cone. This collapsible structure for horizontal collisions works well with the larger automotive cones to prevent damage to the automobile during accidental impact. However, the structure fails to adequately collapse the cone should it be contacted vertically, such as a person falling directly onto the top of the structure from above. The inherently rigid geometry of a cone allows the marker cone to resist collapse and retain its shape even under application of considerable downward vertical forces. It is likely that a person falling onto the conventional marker will be injured by the impact with the cone before sufficient force is reached to collapse the cone structure.